


Heart Monitor

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: GMW - Fandom, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Farkle x Smackle, Gen, Smarckle, lucas x maya, riley x zay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smackle visits Farkle in the hospital hopeful for a normal one time visit. The heart monitor never really lies.<br/>All she wanted to do was scold him for getting in a stupid fight, well this is good for me too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Monitor

**Author's Note:**

> Should've called this fic No. Or Hummingbird Heartbeat. Eh.

     Her eyes move from the heart monitor to the clipboard resting in the arms of Nurse Brooks. Any other time she would’ve been distracted by a beauty like Brooks, observing her mannerisms and probably admire how she carries herself being around this many people and all. Man, she’s glad her astronomy studies don’t involve having this many people to interact with; sure, she’s better at handling people and definitely better at emotions but preferences.

     The tall brunette woman gives her a small smile and Smackle realizes she’s gazing in the nurse’s direction; she sighs and apologizes. Isadora’s eyes finally fall on **him**. The idiot. Her idiot.

     “I’ll leave you to it,” the nurse states   politely before leaving the room. Isadora genuinely smiles and nods at the fair woman.

     “You’re so stupid,” the girl exclaims before sitting by the boy’s bed.

     For once, she felt lonely; the room is quiet and the rest of the gang were at Riley and Maya’s dorm room. Nothing is wrong with that honestly, they already visited and were at home resting being exhausted from all the drama that resulted in their current situation.

     Smackle rants at the bedridden boy about how stupid he is to join a fight he couldn’t win under her breath and she babbles on to saying the sweetest things Farkle could only dream of her saying about him. He could only dream about it because Farkle was asleep.

     “And if you ever need something you get your handsome glutes to me, okay? I miss you.” She finishes finally realizing that his hands are sweating from her hold and lets go.

     She sits in silence for a while and finally decides to leave. She goes to give him a kiss on the cheek and the sleeping idiot turns so she kisses him on the lips. They weren’t dating, just friends. She had one wish, just one! And that was for this hospital visit to go right but NO! Farkle had to deny her the satisfaction

     Her heart rate increases incredibly as she moves away from the boy slowly hoping her doesn’t wake… BUT! Of course there’s a but!

     Farkle bursts out laughing and that’s when she hears the heart monitor making a ruckus and Nurse Brooks rushing in and scolding him. He apologises and the lady leaves the room again giving Smackle a thoughtful push to the amused boy.

    “You were….”

     “…awake the whole time?” he finishes. “Yes.”

     He’s smirking for a while before that familiar irritated look forms on her face and he feels the sting of a punch on his arm. He apologizes repeatedly while she pinches him at the same spot she punched him.

     He laughs. He has the audacity to laugh at her.

     “Shut up,” she orders, her hands planted on her hips and an annoyed yet sad expression on her face.

     A command that is ignored prompting the girl to attempt at leaving but no way Farkle was going to let that happen as he manages to grab her arm before she gets a good distance away from him.

     “I’m sorry” he apologizes clearly not meaning it still laughing. “My handsome glutes and I are sorry.”

     She doesn’t even blush because she’s mad at him and what he did. She gets angrier because he doesn’t know what he did, encouraging her feelings that happened to be coming back after these years. She’s known of people who broke up years ago getting back together but she did not want to believe in a chance.

     It happens! And the late night calls, video calls and unusually frequent texting between the two recently weren’t helping. They weren’t talks about schools and family, well it was a part of it, but it had more of a domestic long distance unofficial relationship vibe. Not her words but the more she thought about it that way, the more it seemed like it. Yes, people have caused themselves to fall back into an ex who was not interested in getting back together before and she did not want to be one of those people.

     She tries to pull away but his grip is strong. It’s when he looks into her eyes he realizes the kiss affects her. No one could read Smackle better than him, he made sure of that. Despite their breakup in high school that did not stop them from maintaining a good relationship. Hell, they became best friends much to the gang’s surprise. Like which idiots get even closer after a breakup?

     “Was it…”

     “Intentional?” he interrupts, “No.”

      **Great**.

     “Good. Let’s forget it ever happened and keep it between us.”

     “No.” The brunette interjects stubbornly.

     “No?”

     “No.” He affirms with a smile.

     She wants to ask why but his next statement throws her off.

     “I want to do it again. Properly, that is.”

     “What?” is all she manages?

     He sits up and shifts closer to the edge of the bed, “Isadora Alexandria Smackle, may I kiss you?”

     A pause.  
  
     “No.”

     “No?” he echoes.

     “No.” Her confirmation comes out weak and clearly forced.

     Let’s us acknowledge that Farkle is strong, he is no longer the boy lacking in proper or adequate strength that average boys would have. He’s a man, a grown college boy. He gently pulls her close and she stiffens.

     “Let me go.”

     “No.”

     “No?”

     “No.”

     He hugs her and god damnit! She melts in his arms because his hugs, his hugs are home to her. He’s her first safe place; he’s the first one she trusts. He makes a content sound as she fully melts in his hold. She murmurs in his neck that he’s an idiot and he chuckles.

     After a few seconds she feels it, that familiar increased pace of a heart; it was not hers. Hummingbird. He kisses her forehead and breaks away from her much to her dismay.

     “I am sorry.” He fumbles trying to apologise.

     She snorts and decides not to hold back her laughter. She laughs at him because he has that kicked puppy expression and gosh, she can’t do anything but laugh.

     “SMACKLE!”

     “Fineh,” she manages to tease.

     “FINEH!” He shouts back. He really doesn’t like being teased but she succeeds at making him smile a lil. “I’m glad you’re here.”

     “I will always come back for you.” She tells him quickly. “Not just you but---”

     He does it. He grabs her face real close and for the two of them time feels like it stops. He caresses her cheeks while staring into her eyes.

     “I’m happy you’re here.”

     “As am I.”

     “Good.”

     “Good.”

     They’re stuck in this position because Farkle’s heart rate is going crazy but doesn’t want to flee. Isadora doesn’t move because his hands are soft and his hold is just perfect. She does look away and there’s that unified laughter. Smackle sighs.

     “Does this mean I can leave now?”

     “Only if you want to.”

     “I don’t know what I want,” she blindly confesses. He feigns surprise for her amusement.

     “I know what I want” he tells her jokingly, “but it might result in injury.”

     Here we go. She takes a chance.

     “And may I know what you want?”

     Chance wasted.

     “A smoothie.”

     She laughs at him, her hope and herself. Her words to Lucas in middle school come back to her. It’s never going to happen. She bites her lip when his hands drop to hold hers.

     Farkle watches her, internally kicking himself for not taking a chance. For two geniuses with a common goal, they were acting like dumb-dumbs.

     “Alrighty, how about when you get discharged I take you out for a smoothie?”

     “You asking me out Izzy?” he says playfully, absentmindedly running his thumb over hers.

     Her brows furrows, “Yes. I do believe I am.”

     He breaks into a huge smile, “Well I accept. I happen to be getting discharged today.”

     She puts on her confused look with her brows furrowed, her face scrunched up like she smelt something bad. No, he isn’t.

     “Okay?” he asks because she’s zoned out.

     “Okay.”

     “So?”

     “So?”

     “OH MY GOD! JUST KISS HER ALREADY!”  
     “OH MY GOD! JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!”

     They turn their heads in unison and face the door where Maya, Zay, Riley and Lucas were huddled up. They were clearly irritated at how they were trying not to say anything; you could see it on their faces. Then there’s that nervous and embarrassed laughter between the two.

     “Since they’re here…”

     “Yea, I’ll see you later.”

     She gives him a shy nod and shoves her hands in her pockets. Now or never. She kisses him… on the cheek and walks to the door where Zay stands firm.

     “Aw c’mon! We wanted a kiss on the lips!”

     “Zay.”

     “No! They need to kiss. They wanna too!”

     “I know,” Riley says, placing a hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder. Old habits die hard. Maya and Lucas just laugh at their friends, the blonde couple just laughs and smile.

     Zay clears the doorway and Smackle walks out rolling her eyes at her friends. She walks away, and her ears ring. The heart monitor. She gets another rush of adrenaline and walks like someone is tailing her.

     When she’s makes it to the elevator that she luckily gets for herself, she laughs. She laughs and messes up her hair that falls back into place as if nothing ever happened. And man, she’s glad she didn’t have a heart monitor attached to her because that’d be a thing. She clutches her chest and smiles at her own hummingbird heartbeat.


End file.
